BBQ At Jenna's
by darkgirl3
Summary: A redo of the BBQ at Jenna's house. Mason and Jenna have a little fun. Characters: Mainly Jenna and Mason, but has small parts of Damon and Ric with mention of Caroline and Elena.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: BBQ At Jenna's**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Mainly Jenna and Mason, but has small parts of Damon and Ric with mention of Caroline and Elena.**

**Summary: A redo of the BBQ at Jenna's house. Mason and Jenna have a little fun. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I don't own anything here it belongs to the CW and L.J. Smith. I wanted the BBQ to go differently so I rewrote it. **

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**BBQ At Jenna's**

**Chapter 1**

Mason knew that Jenna was getting tipsy after the last shot she'd had so he took the shot glass she had now, downing it. He didn't know what Damon was trying to do by getting her drunk. He'd come here because she was the one throwing the BBQ, he just hadn't been expecting the vampire to be here too. Since he had gotten back to town Damon had been doing everything to figure out what he was.

He was also trying to get a read on if Jenna was with the other guy, Ric, but they seemed to be friends. He'd have to just ask her because he wanted to know if he had any chance of having her now. She'd said he had a line of girls in high school, but the only one he'd wanted was her. They'd spent most of their junior and senior year together getting wasted and stoned whenever they could.

He had brought a flask to school one day and she'd downed half of it in one gulp. It had been the day Logan broke up with her and she'd been hiding under the school's bleachers. He'd been looking for her, but she'd been nowhere to be found. He'd gone to their usual spot and she'd been there like clockwork. He should have known to check their first after witnessing the break-up he'd punched Logan.

Neither one of them had cared about town festivals or celebrations. He was glad to just spend time with her and talk about anything. He still remembered the water balloon fight they'd had when they were supposed to be at the Miss Mystic Falls thing. They hadn't even been missed when they got home that night. Their parents were too busy with their older siblings to even care. They had figured out already that they wouldn't amount to what his brother and her sister had.

"Hey, I wanted that," Jenna said giving him a look, and all he could do was think about kissing it away. He muttered a sorry and she smiled, "No problem, I know where you keep your flask at, least you used to keep it there," she was giving him that look like on graduation night. It was the night he had kissed her, they pretended it was the alcohol, but he hadn't even drunk any yet. He still hadn't told her about that to this day; there was no need for her to know that.

He only had a second to register what she meant by she knew. Mason took off back to the living room where they had been and Jenna was behind him. Neither one of them had cared that the others were looking at them like they'd lost their minds. She had never won the 'chase each other' game because he always turned it around and went after her. He moved to the side when she tried to grab him and picked her up, "Got you," he said giving her a smile.

"Not fair, you always do that to me," Jenna said with a pout, "Now hand over the flask," she wondered if he would do anything if she kissed him. She had wanted to kiss him since he had gotten there. She knew he thought she was with Ric, but she wasn't, not in months now. They had decided to just be friends, "I'm not with him," she said and it was like a split second later their lips were crashing together.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Mason couldn't believe how lucky he was that she wasn't with Ric. He kissed her claiming her mouth tasting the whiskey that still lingered there. He sat her on her feet not breaking their kiss as his hands moved into her hair and her back. He wanted to take her right here and now, but there were a few others in the house. There was no way he could risk them being heard. "Later, Jen, I'm going to take your clothes off," he heard her moan as he kissed her neck. "I'm going to take my tongue and fuck you with it before I fill you with my cock," he covered her shirt with his mouth and sucked her breast through the shirt. "I'm going show you what none of those other guys could," he pulled her against him letting her feel just how badly he wanted her.

Jenna moaned moving her mouth to his again as they ground against each other. They didn't have much time before Elena or Caroline came looking for them. It would be horrible if Damon or Ric caught them too. However, she wanted this, she wished she'd just invited Mason here today forget the others. She said hoping that maybe they could have a really quick fuck.

She knew about his secret so it wasn't a surprise when he sped them upstairs. He couldn't wait, he needed her now, and he made quick work getting her jeans unbuttoned and zipped. "Need you now," she whimpered watching him shove his own jeans down. She could feel herself getting wetter just from watching him. Her body wanted him and she'd finally have what she'd wanted for a long time now.

He picked her back up and she sank down on him biting down on his shoulder to stop any sounds she would make from pleasure. She was already soaked from thinking about what they could do. The entire time they'd been playing Pictionary she'd wanted to be sitting on his lap. It wasn't really sitting more like straddling it. He held onto her hips making quick thrusts up with his eyes shut tight. She used his shoulders to lift up then thrust back down being filled with his cock. It fit tightly inside of her hitting against all of the pleasure spots.

Jenna felt her orgasm as it took over her body. Mason held her hips thrusting up twice more before he was cumming too, filling her with his cum. He kissed her covering any sounds as she came again. He wanted to do more, but he could already here Elena coming up the stairs before she called out Jenna's name. He kissed her again sliding out of her. He had no time to leave so he pulled his jeans up going to the closet hoping that Elena wouldn't come in.

Jenna wasn't sure how she managed to get her jeans back up and to the door before Elena knocked. She just hoped she didn't look flushed or anything because she sure felt it. She told Elena she had tried to find something in her room. It was the only thing she could come up with and Mason was supposed to be in the bathroom. She wondered if it was a lie the others would buy because they had been chasing each other. She left her door open following Elena back downstairs. She would have to wait to have more kisses and sex.

Her legs were shaking as she walked down the stairs and she could see the look that Elena had given her. It was a look that she'd gotten from Miranda before, years ago. She leaned against the wall once Elena left going with Caroline. She wanted to go back upstairs after kicking Damon and Ric out. Her inner walls already missed his heat as he filled her to the hilt. She closed her eyes thinking how good his mouth would feel somewhere else.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Mason came back downstairs after he was sure enough time had passed. He'd heard Jenna talking to Elena, and then Ric and Damon. He had seen Caroline and Elena drive off before he went downstairs again. The room had smelled like sex and he had smelled Jenna downstairs earlier how wet she had been. He'd wanted to taste her since he had gotten there, but hadn't known she was single at first. He would have her again before the night was over. He slid into his chair not even carrying about the damn game Damon was playing.

Jenna put a piece of pie in Mason's plate before he could get his own. She knew something was going on between Damon and him, and she didn't want a fight. She was in too good of a mood to deal with anymore of the games. "Be nice to Mason or get out," she said not having to look at Damon for him to know it was him she was talking about. She sat down in the seat beside Mason getting her own piece of pie.

She was going to try and behave, but with Mason this close she was going to have a hard time. She licked the gooey stuff off her fingers from the peach cobbler watching him. He was giving her the same look he had earlier in the living room. She bit down on the piece she stuck in her mouth trying to listen to the conversation that was going on. She could feel Mason's hand running along her inner thigh while he was talking to Ric. She was so going to get him back later for what he was trying to do.

Mason answered the questions, but he already knew what Damon wanted to know. Jenna knew because he told her about what happened to him when it had happened. He was pretty sure that Ric knew because he was trying not to be obvious, but he wanted to know as well. Mason figured he might as well just tell them, it was just the four of them now. However, Jenna's hand moved over his crotch and any words he was going to make went out the window. They could just keep guessing then, he thought. He had to concentrate to keep from letting any sounds out.

Jenna took another bit of the slice of pie torturing Mason with her hand while she told another story of their high school days. She made sure to look at him when she finished because it was about the time he had kissed her. She just left the part of the kiss out, but made it clear she was stone sober leading up to it.

It had defiantly gotten his attention; then again, it could be her hand running up and down his tight jeans. She wanted to open the fly, but she didn't want to risk anybody hearing the zipper. She palmed him before bringing her hand back to the table drinking from her glass giving him a smirk. This was going to be fun teasing each other only to stop when it got good.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Jenna put the dishes on the counter to be washed; she was just going to put them in the dish washer more than likely though. It had been a long day and she really wanted to get rid of Damon and Ric. She wanted to go back upstairs and let Mason have his way with her. She didn't know how she had not cried out when he had come up behind her when she had answered the phone.

Damon and Ric had been cleaning the grill up outside and he'd been trying to get her to moan while he sucked at her pulse. She had barely gotten through the phone conversation. It had been Jeremy letting her know he'd be late. She just hoped he hadn't heard her whimper as she'd hung up the phone. She was a goner if he started it now, her body was on edge and she had been denied her orgasm. He'd brought her close three times since he'd taken her upstairs.

"I think this is the last of them, maybe," Mason said sitting the stack of plates from the pie on the counter. "If you want I can act like I'm leaving and come back," he offered kissing her neck. He had found the sweet spot there earlier when she'd been on the phone. He moved his hand under her shirt cupping her breast after pushing her bra up. She bit down on his other hand that had covered her mouth so she wouldn't cry out. She let her head fall back against him rolling it to the side. "Damn Jen," he grinned pinching her nipple before pulling at it. He moved his hand down to the front of her jeans popping the button. He could hear Damon and Ric in the living room talking. He had a few moments and he was going to use them.

Jenna whimpered as his hand slid into her jeans and his fingers moved over her southern lips through her panties. "Mason," she couldn't help it when his name fell from her lips. Her hips bucked against his hand when he touched her clit. She was soaked and he could smell her arousal and knew that Damon was onto it by now. The way he kept looking at the two of them said more than words could. "Please," she gasped. She wanted him to take her right here and the fact she still had the others in the living room didn't matter.

He thrust his fingers into her opening twice getting her right on the edge. He knew he would get this back in spades if he wasn't careful, "Can't, Jen," he said before zipping her jeans back up, buttoning them too before licking his fingers clean of her juices. "You taste good, I'm going to taste more later," he kissed her letting her taste herself before leaving the kitchen so she could finish what she was doing. Ric wasn't so bad to talk to, but Damon was getting on his nerves now.

"You are dead, Mason Lockwood," she said just above a whisper, but he heard her, and she knew it.

**TBC**

**AN: Another chapter is coming hope you enjoyed. See what happens when the day becomes the night**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: BBQ At Jenna's**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Mainly Jenna and Mason, but has small parts of Damon and Ric with mention of Caroline and Elena.**

**Summary: A redo of the BBQ at Jenna's house. Mason and Jenna have a little fun. **

**Status: Complete **

**AN: I don't own anything here it belongs to the CW and L.J. Smith. I wanted the BBQ to go differently so I rewrote it. **

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**BBQ At Jenna's**

**Chapter 2**

Mason drove around the block before parking his Bronco and walking back to Jenna's. He slipped in the kitchen door hearing her saying good night to Damon and Ric. He couldn't wait to get her upstairs and in the bed. It had been a day of fun and torture. Every chance he had gotten he had touched her and when he had left she had gave him a hug. He'd wanted to keep hugging her, but he let her go for the time being. Once he knew that Damon and Ric were gone he walked into the living room and picked her up. It didn't take more than a moment to get upstairs to her bedroom and he kicked the door closed.

"I want to do this the right way this time," he said kissing her while he pulling her shirt up and over her head. He tossed it on the floor before taking her bra off as well. It landed somewhere on her floor or dresser once he tossed it. He let her work on his shirt while he kissed everywhere he could reach along her neck, throat, and jaw. Her skin was soft under his lips and he wanted to know if she was soft all over. He remembered that her breasts were, but that was hours ago he got to taste them.

Jenna got his shirt unbuttoned finally pushing it off his shoulders before going for his undershirt. "You wear too many clothes," she said tossing the shirt on the floor. She ran her hands up and down his sides kissing him before letting them go to his back. "I need you, I want you, and I can't wait anymore," she knew he wanted to take his time, but she didn't know if she could wait for him to do that. They had all the time in the world, right now she just wanted him in her again.

"Patients, Jen," he said getting her jeans off tossing them in the pile of clothes that was growing. She sat down on the bed moving up to the pillows leaning back on her forearms. He could see all of her body from here as he worked on his jeans, before he crawled up the bed joining her. He didn't go all the way to her lips though; he kissed from her right ankle up to her center before repeating the process on the other leg. "I said I wanted to taste all of you," he wasn't going to back down from that promise now.

Jenna fell backwards onto the pillows as he parted her folds licking her from top to bottom. He circled her clit with his tongue sucking it into his mouth loving the sounds she was making. He darted his tongue into her opening grinning as she arched into his mouth crying out his name. It was a good thing that Elena and Jeremy weren't home. They would be getting a different kind of music tonight, but he loved it. He moved his tongue in and out of her like he would his erection licking as far inside of her as he could. He knew how to please a woman, and he knew he could pleasure his best friend.

Mason moved back up to her clit thrusting two of his fingers inside of her. He moved them against her g-spot using his full speed as they worried that spot until she was screaming as she came. He sucked on her clit as she went over, watching as her entire body shook, and her head moved back and forth on the pillows. "That's one," he said, he'd told her at one point today that he would give her three orgasms before he entered her again. He wondered if she could wait that long because he was going to try.

"Now," Jenna said her voice coming out shaky, but Mason went back to sucking her clit worrying it until she was seeing stars again. She moaned clamping her legs around his head holding him in place. Her body was building up to the next climax and she wasn't sure she could take another one so soon. She could hear him chuckling and she wasn't sure if that was the trigger or what he was doing to her clit that sent her over the edge. Her legs fell back on the bed as his tongue licked at her juices. She whimpered as the waves were crashing through her body feeling higher now than any of the joints she had ever smoked.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Mason moved up kissing her lips lying on his side making circles around her nipples with his fingers letting her recover from her orgasms. He needed one more before he could finally be inside of her, and he wasn't going to break that promise. She had been with three guys he knew about, it was possibly more, but three main ones. He was going to give her three orgasms that would shatter any thoughts of those guys. There was no way they could have given her this much pleasure or attention. Then again, Ric might have, but John and Logan were not ones that were patient lovers from what he saw.

"I hope I don't have to walk," Jenna said opening her eyes and looking over at him. "You're going to ruin me," if he kept this up then she would never be satisfied with another man ever again. She moaned feeling bolts of pleasure shooting through her body as he pinched her nipples pulling at them before massaging her breasts.

"Maybe that's what I'm wanting," Mason said back before leaning down sucking her right nipple into his mouth while he played with the other one. He sucked, nipped and licked at it. He swirled his tongue around as if he was licking at an ice cream cone before switching to the other nipple. Jenna laced her fingers into his hair holding him to her chest. This wasn't fair that one person could give this much pleasure, she wished she had done this years ago; it would have saved her a lot of trouble.

Mason continued switching back and forth between her breasts not showing one more attention than the other. She let her hand slide down stroking her own clit bucking her hips. She couldn't even form words as the next orgasm took over her body. He kept her fingers moving with his own while she came. She didn't think she could take anymore pleasure. He kissed her moving over top of her waiting for her to open her eyes again. He thought she had passed out at first, but he could see her lips moving trying to form words. "I..." it was all she could get out.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Jenna opened her eyes looking up at him as he slid inside of her and she thought she would come from just that. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he rocked against her. The kisses were soft and sweet not rushed like earlier that day. They weren't in a fire hot rage needing each other. He moved to her neck when they needed air. She whimpered wrapping her legs around him tightening her inner walls. She ran her hands over his torso, arms, back, and every other place she could reach. He claimed her mouth again wishing he could do this forever. He rolled so that she was on top and in control now.

Jenna looked down at him with a smile moving her hair to one side running her hands down her body lifting his and doing the same again. She rolled her hips making him groan. Mason watched her move their hands all over her body and down to where they were joined. She dropped his before she started stroking her clit. She whimpered trying to keep going, but she was close to cumming again.

Mason sat up thrusting up holding her hips as he kissed her. He was on the edge of his own orgasm and with three short, fast, and quick thrusts they were both going over. He didn't stop thrusting until he was done spilling into her. Jenna was crying out his name as hers came from his mouth. They both passed out from the pleasure as the after affects went through their bodies.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

It was later that night before Jenna woke up feeling like she was being crushed. She opened her eyes finding Mason still lying on top of her, and buried inside of her. She whimpered because when she moved pleasure went through her body. She thought she was going to cum again, but her body was still heightened from earlier.

She ran her hand down his back making circles with her fingers after a few moments. She smiled looking at what she could see of his tattoo tracing it next. She wondered when he had gotten the tattoo. She had seen it the last time he visited, but never asked him.

"That feels good," Mason said with his eyes still closed.

"Hey, sleepy head," she laughed running her hand through his hair, "I need to go to the bathroom, but I promise to come back and be your hostage again," she kissed him before he got up letting her go. She walked into the bathroom moving a little slowly since her legs felt like jelly still. She had remembered to grab his shirt just in case Elena or Jeremy was home now. She didn't want to give them a show they would be scared over. She had done that a few months ago to Elena with Ric.

Mason rolled onto his back while she was gone looking up at the ceiling wondering if he stayed could they have a future. He could see that and he could imagine her with their child. A little girl like her and maybe a little boy too, maybe twins would be nice. He knew he wouldn't be anything like his dad and brother. Jenna wouldn't be like her parents either; they had been the wild child's after all. The last week being here had been wonderful, today and tonight had been perfect. He just hoped that nothing ruined what he wanted so much.

Jenna walked back into the bedroom tossing his shirt back on the floor before jumping on the bed. She couldn't help but laugh as she landed beside him. "I about ran into Jeremy," she said hiding her face against his chest.

"Well that would have been bad, because you forgot your panties," he laughed with her, giving her butt a little swat causing her to squeal out, before they started kissing again. "If I died right now, I would be happy," he said cupping her face.

"Let's try for you not dying on me," Jenna said snuggling into his arms. "And whatever the hell is going on between Damon, Ric and you it ends now," she wasn't saying it as a suggestion and he knew it. "Don't care who started it," she murmured half asleep again.

"I promise to be a good wolfie," Mason said kissing the top of her head before he fell back asleep too.

**THE END**


End file.
